A Forbidden Fruit
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: Hothead longs for something he is no longer allowed to have. Gender-bender and some minor angst from Hothead


His hand roamed over his chassis and he thought about how odd it sounded. _His_ chassis, not theirs. He had always referred to it as theirs, but now that only he occupied it, well, it was his. It was...weird, almost scary, not that he'd ever admit to it. His mind was quiet; there was no annoying voice singing at all times of the day nor was there the calm and collected voice telling him to calm down before he ended up sending all of them to the Pit.

He almost felt alone but he felt guiltier. Sure, he had secretly wished that he had the body to himself; they all had. But to think that it had become a reality? He almost wished that his "siblings" were back with him. Not that they were dead or anything, no, he wasn't that unlucky. No, both of them were alive and probably faring better than he was on their own. The problem now was that there were three separate Blitzwing's walking around. And that was all thanks to stupid Blackarachnia and her stupid experiments.

He had no idea what possessed the stupid freak to try to separate all three personalities but she had. Megatron had found out later about it, once he realized that they were missing and not just out on patrol, and to say he had been angry would have been an understatement. Even he was smart enough to realize that all three of them should have stayed in one body where it was easier to keep track of the more volatile personality; him; and the crazy one; Random. Icy was no problem because Icy was level-headed and did not do anything spontaneously. Unless, of course, it consisted of ice and Blackarachnia being turned into a living Popsicle; then it was too perfect a moment to pass up.

Out of all of them though, Icy was undergoing the biggest change. As a shock to everyone else, Icy was actually a femme. Hothead could remember the day she had developed after his mind first fragmented, the need of a calm companion manifesting itself into the oddly dominate personality that would come to be Icy. There had been no difference or way to recognize the difference in their sex only because Hothead had been the original owner so all of his components were that of a mech. Her voice, if anyone had bothered to pay attention, was actually much higher than his or Random's and was the only real indication that there was a difference. Of course, the way she had commanded their body would have been a huge hint as well.

It seemed no one noticed that were held a little more delicately than when he was in control or that they were a little more loose and flexible. They probably chalked it up to her being calm while he was savage and unpredictable. They might have also thought that Icy was just a gay personality. Which, technically speaking, was true; she was attracted to mechs.

Now that they were separated, he realized just how much he had loved her company. Now, now he was lucky if he got to see her all day. It didn't help that they no longer shared quarters either; only bondmates or dating couples were allowed to share rooms. Megatron's orders. So, naturally, all three of the personalities no longer shared quarters. Bad news for everyone considering Random did not like to recharge at all during the night cycle and insisted on singing until the Sun came up where he would then proceed to crow like a rooster. He sighed as he thought of Icy and jumped as a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hothead?" a feminine voice asked. "Are jou alright?"

He snapped his head up and around to stare at Icy, hoping she hadn't been standing there long. Her single red optic was filled with mild concern, the most she could possible bring herself to expose to the outside world. He swallowed as his optics immediately started roaming over her curves before he could stop himself, taking in the delicate swell of her hips, the wonderful hourglass physique of her torso, and the gentle yet prominent bulge of her chest. Her wings were just as delicately placed, a bit shorter than his were since she was not as large as he was anymore.

She shifted her weight around naturally, probably not even realize that he was gorging himself on her. Her slimmed out legs with well crafted thighs seemed to taunt him with the fact that he wasn't allowed to touch, as did the almost too big boots and treads on her feet. His body reacted instantly to the small movement she had made and his wings hitched the tiniest amount. He forced himself to look at her face instead of the frame and almost lost himself to her beauty.

Her face was delicate and finely crafted with high cheek-struts. Her once long chin was short and adorable with the signature three-piece knob at the bottom. Her monocle sat as expertly on her face as ever and seemed to flash as if she knew that he wasn't listening. Lastly, and the most relieving, her face was still the signature blue that it had been when they were one bot. He almost sighed dreamily but quickly reined himself in when he saw the flash of annoyance in her optic.

"Ja, I'm fine," he replied with a snort.

She placed a hand, so thin and delicate; everything about her screamed breakable now; against his forehead and he almost purred in delight. "Are jou sure?" she demanded. "Jou look sick."

"Sick of being alone," he grumbled.

He felt the wince without even looking at her and heard her shuffle her feet in nervousness. "Hothead...Megatron's orders...ve...ve have to learn to be separate bots now. Ve are no longer Blitzving; ve are Icy, Hothead, and Random."

"Ja," he grumbled bitterly. "I know; don't preach."

He wanted to slap himself when he watched the wince go through Icy again. She was not fairing as well as he thought; she lacked the confidence to back up her speeches now that her onboard muscle; him; was gone. He should have stopped and not attacked her, but the need to lash out was overpowering. He was lucky for her to have stopped by when he was on monitor duty, but instead he had reacted as he would if Lugnut had shown up and annoyed him.

He opened his mouth to apologize but Icy had already snapped her heels together and nodded in farewell. He watched her walk away; or rather her nice round aft; and almost snarled as Random appeared out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. The datapads she had been carrying scattered around her as she was held down by the slightly larger Random. The idiot's insane laughter filled the cavern as he snuggled into Icy's chest, cackling about something or other.

He wanted to pound his fist into the keyboard in front of him at the action. Only Random was allowed to do that because Random was too much of an idiot to realize what he was doing. Icy thought he was innocent and cute and that was the primary reason that he got away with so much. His sparkling-like tendencies got on everyone _but_ Icy's nerves and she seemed to think it was her place to make the rest of them accept that Random was dumb. It ground against his nerve-clusters worse than anything else in the base, if only because Icy _let him violate her_.

"Random, get up," a dark voice growled, sending the youngest of the personalities scuttling away.

Megatron loomed out of the darkness, his optics flashing angrily, and even he felt his innards turn to liquid. The supreme commander was the _only_ thing in the whole universe that scared him into obedience. Likewise, Random never failed to obey him either. Icy quickly sat up, her knees touching each other on the floor like some human anime character and she immediately started gathering up her datapads. Hothead almost growled as Megatron stooped to pick up the few that had gone out of her reach and gently pulled her back to her feet. She leant on him for a moment, revealing the dark red blush across her face, before she took the datapads back and vanished down one of the hallways.

Hothead clenched a fist before looking back at the screen, trying not to grind his dental bands in fury. Megatron's gaze was on his back for several minutes before his dark aura was gone. Random whimpered something before he too left the room, leaving him behind with only the human professor as a companion; not that he was much of that either. He mostly just stared and fumed when he was ignored, like some spoilt little sparkling. He snorted before he heard the professor speak and wanted nothing more than to block him out.

"So, you like your female copy?" the professor almost sneered. "I was not aware that was acceptable in your society."

"She is not a copy, jou stupid, puny human," he snapped, spinning to glare down at the now cowering human. "She is her own bot; she just happens to have ze mold as I do."

"W-wasn't she one of your personalities?" the human squeaked. "I was under the impression that there were three of you."

"Zat does not make her my copy," he snarled bitterly, turning his attention back to the monitor.

Icy and Random weren't even siblings; there was no sparkbond nor was there any mental link. Icy had run numerous tests on them; she was the only one who knew how to run the equipment; and had sullenly told them that there were no connections between them. Their spark pulses didn't even match up like siblings' would. His went at a faster tempo than hers and had one extra pulse than Random's. Random's had less pulses than Icy's and was even faster than his, if that even made sense. There were no ties between them and yet he still was not allowed to touch Icy. Why? Because Megatron had claimed her.

It wasn't just because of the new body. No, he had been aware of her difference the moment she had appeared. It was through him that she had become so fragging dominate, if only to stop him from attacking and getting them killed. How the slagger had figured it out was beyond him, but he had been determined to make sure that her "feminine desires" were met. In other words, he had fragged them into the berth steady, ignoring any complaints from himself and Random. According to the warlord, he was satisfying the femme's desires not theirs. And what made it worse was that Icy _loved him_ and _loved_ the attention he gave her. It sickened him now to even think of Icy in Megatron's berth and probably interfacing properly now that she had a proper port and not just a tube.

He was only too happy to leave his post the moment Lugnut showed up to relieve him. He stormed down the hallway to his quarters, snarling at Scraper to get out of his way as he stood there with his stupid can of oil. The newly onlined mech yelped and leapt out of his way, fumbling with his can as he went. He wanted to spit on the pathetic waste of metal but knew that it would get him nowhere; after all, the mech was innocent to the events that plagued him.

He stormed into his room and locked the door behind him, daring anyone to interrupt him. When he was sure he was all alone, he stripped his pelvic plating off and plopped down onto her berth, staring down at the length of tube and mess of wiring. Without pausing to think, he started playing with the wires and purred in pleasure as electricity arced over his fingers and up his arm.

He had gotten curious back when they first arrived on Earth as to how humans reproduced; actually, Icy had been interested in the means, _he_ had been interested in the method. All he could conclude was that humans were messy and wasteful, happily spilling their fluids without a care in the world. He had read through the archives at one point; once again, Icy had and he had merely skimmed for the interesting parts; and had discovered that Transformers had been that wasteful once before. Probably back when they had energon to spare to fuel its production. However, the population living in the slums were the first one to take precautions and started building their protoforms to be equipped with an electrical-based pleasure system instead of fluid-based.

He guessed that since it spread all over the planet that some low-caste bot managed to get himself or herself into the higher end of society and showed just how much fun an electrical-based overload was. Either that or a high-caste bot got a hold of a pleasure-bot with an electrical-based pleasure system and told all his friends about how great the overload was. Either way, it was how everything worked and they'd probably go back to fluids when they had an abundance of energon again. But, for now, he was content to play with the wires around his tube and envision Icy withering and moaning beneath him in pleasure.

Overload wasn't too far from then; he really just wanted to get the pent up frustration out of him as quickly as possible. If he had been with a real femme and not an imaginary one he would have dragged it out longer. Pit, he probably would have overloaded and still continued to pump electricity into whoever was his berth-partner just to have a built up amount of electricity so that when she overloaded he would get another dose of lovely overload-inducing electricity.

He lay spent on his berth, staring at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face. Overload always did that to him and he never really cared so long as his appetite was satisfied for the time being. He kind of wished that Icy shared his berth instead of Megatron's, but overloading also gave his mind a chance to focus on something other than rage and anger. He knew that Icy loved Megatron, he had no idea why, but she did. And, to be honest, he'd rather his "sister" be happy than miserable. And it could be worse; she could have chosen Blackarachnia or Lugnut as partners.

He went into recharge and had strange dreams of Icy chasing after Lugnut with a large mallet and screaming that he was a traitor. He awoke to someone touching his face and blinked in surprise up at Icy. She looked sad to him and her gaze seemed a little distant too. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming until she sighed and turned away from him.

"Jou often recharge vithout jour pelvic plating on?" she asked.

"Huh?"

She lifted her right arm and shot him an annoyed look. Some of his intimacy wires were wrapped around her arm and trying to get under the armor. His optics widened in horror before he quickly pulled the wires off, muttering an apology as he quickly crossed his legs and sat up. He smiled weakly as she gave him and even look and asked what she was doing in his quarters, not to mention manage to unlock his door.

"I'm here to see jou," she replied before leaning in close. "And jou've had ze same passvord for as long as I can remember."

He thought he was still recharging as she leant in and the wires around his tube began to flail in delight. He heard her give a soft purr before her lips met his and his whole body went numb. Was she honestly _kissing him_? It seemed like a dream, but the moment she pulled herself close and wrapped her arms around his neck, shoving her chest squarely against his, he knew otherwise. The Icy in his dreams was always submissive and mewling for him to frag her; the real one was just as forceful as he was with only the faintest ability to be submissive. How Megatron ever managed to keep her pinned to the berth instead of the other way around was a feat in itself.

He growled hungrily as he started kissing back, his arm snaking around her waist. He was preparing to flip her over and pin her to the berth where a femme is supposed to be, but instead found himself flat on his back with Icy purring on his chest. He blinked before pouting as she easily slipped herself down to his tube and started playing fondly with the wires. He yipped and bucked into her hand, glare at her from behind his visor.

"I'm surprised Megatron let jou come here," he snapped to cover his bruised pride.

"Megatron vas ze one vho suggested zat I come see jou and pleasure jou," she replied before she carefully removed her pelvic plating. "He could tell zat jou have been pining for my attention."

"Vait...he told jou to come here?" he asked as his jaw fell open. "Villingly?"

"Ja," she replied before she lifted herself up and started guiding him in. "He's not as selfish as jou vould like to zink and, uhhh, he's already sent Random into his quarters to satisfy himself."

"Vait, jou fragged _Random_ before me?" he demanded, almost sitting up to confront her even as his wires went crazy trying to find all the plug-ins and connectors within Icy's port.

"Vell, jaaaa," she moaned, leaning backwards a bit. "Random vasn't so secretive about his desire!"

Hothead gawked at her before grumbling. The one time he kept himself quiet in an attempt to let Icy be happy, it turns out he could have had her the whole time. He shook his head before he felt the first wave of electricity flow up his chassis. He looked at his "sister" and saw the annoyed smirk as she growled. She obviously did not like the idea of waiting while he tried to organize his thoughts. She merely rolled her weight around to the front and shoved him back down onto the berth as he returned the pulse of electricity.

Her long purr of pleasure made him send in three more volleys of electricity. She emitted a high-pitched squeal and her one optic widened before she let out a hungry growl and sent the volleys back. He was stunned when they hit him full-force and made his hips surge upwards towards her. She yelped in surprise, obviously not expecting that, and clutched his chest stop from being bucked off. She looked at him in disbelief before she actually let a laugh slip past her lips.

"Vell, I've never heard of zat happening before!" she laughed before kissing his cheek. "Zat vas interesting."

He let out a weak chuckle in response before he directed the electricity towards his mouth and quickly snatched up Icy's lips in a kiss. The spark danced of his glossa onto hers as he slipped it in and she moaned in delight as it surged into her. He felt another volley enter him and smirked as he got the idea of what she wanted. Connected at the port and mouth, they sent several volleys through the circuited they had made and moaned in pleasure and delight at the sensation.

The interface session turned out to be more fun than serious. Icy kept trying out various combinations of concentration intensities and would giggle with each reaction it evoked from him. They were petting each other feverishly and kissing with enough passion to make their bodies heat up without the aid of the connection. If he tried anything and she liked it, she almost squealed for him to do it again. It was a little disorienting considering he wasn't use to hearing her squeal; she certainly never did that when she was with Megatron.

Overload was wonderful and he finally saw what he had in his dreams, albeit a little flipped. Icy's head tipped backwards and she moaned long and low while her chest heaved with excess electricity in her circuits. The fact that she had overloaded first sent all the electricity down through the connection and into him. His overload consisted of him moaning even louder than she had and he pulled her closer to kiss her as passionately as he could. She collapsed on him as the last of the electrical build up faded away and she let out a soft purr of contentment.

"Vell, zat vas fun," she purred before they disconnected and just lay there.

"Ja," he purred in agreement. "Very fun."

She yawned before stretching, giving him an optic-full of her wonderful chest. He purred greedily before he nuzzled her chest, earning a soft squeak before she pushed his face away with a dark blush on her face. She shook her head multiple times before she looked around for her pelvic plating.

"Did I do somezing vrong?" he asked a little bitterly.

"Jes and no," she replied a little cryptically before snapping her pelvic plating on. "Megatron gave permission for us to interface; however he did not give ze okay for jou to go anyvhere near my spark."

"Vho says I vas going after it?" he demanded before she shot him an annoyed look. "Oh...uh...jou two...uh...bonded?"

Icy gave him a bored look before standing up. "Took jou a vhile," she replied before giving her wings a small twitch. "Now, if jou don't mind, my mate is starting to get agitated now zat ve are done." She started walking towards the door before she stopped and looked back at him. "Next time jou vant to interface, just say so and ve can make arrangements, ja?"

He nodded happily and grinned widely as she turned and left the room. It didn't matter that she was going back to Megatron; now he didn't have to sulk just because he couldn't have her. The problem now was how he was supposed to keep quiet about it when it would now dominate his mind. Oh well, next time he'd just have to move faster and make sure that she got pinned down instead of him.

**Author's notes:** As seen on DeviantArt!...only slightly edited! Yeah, for some reason I can see Icy as a femme more than as a mech. I think it would be interesting to have one of Blitzwing's personalities actually being a female rather than a male like the other two. Probably be funnier if it was Hothead, but meh. So this is to make up for the lack of updates because _It takes a bond_ is currently kicking my butt and my muse is hiding


End file.
